


Pendant

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [23]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, gladio/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 7





	Pendant

“Hey! You!” you called after the group of men. When they stopped to turn to you, you ran up to them. “Fuck, you guys walk  _ way _ too fast.”

“What do you want?” the tallest of the four said, standing between you and the black-haired man that headed the group. With a frown, you straightened, hands on your hips.

“Rude,” you hissed. “And here I was, trying to give you back what you dropped.”

“What--” The tallest’s retort was cut short when you held out your hand, showing him the x-shaped pendant.

“This  _ is _ yours, right?”

Gladio looked down to the chain hanging loosely around his neck, frowning when he noticed his pendant wasn’t there. His amber eyes met yours as he grabbed the pendant, quickly refastening it to the chain.

“Thanks, kid,” he laughed, ruffling your hair.


End file.
